


Sky High Proposal

by justinsbuzz



Series: Gem Dust Bin [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinsbuzz/pseuds/justinsbuzz
Summary: Steven and Connie go to Empire City so he could ask Connie something. flying cans of beans, weak, knees, yeets, and jumping into a helicopter going 'wheee' ensue. you've been warned!





	Sky High Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> right. so. i really needed a writing prompt. a shot in the arm. “Pool Party” is still in the works, and by in the works, i mean i’ve been staring at my keyboard and saying “write good stuff please” for the past two weeks to no avail. so a friend of mine gave me a crack fluff writing prompt. so here’s Sky High Proposal, one of the first of many in a series gem dust (aka, scraps, one shots). 
> 
> Sky High Proposal
> 
> Writing prompt for @sweatersandstrawberries

Leaves are a rare thing to see in Empire City. They never flurry around until late autumn. The streets are bustling, busy, and somewhat loud. Everyone has their own things to worry about, which was why no one ever looked up to see two people, in a floating bubble, going to the top of the Empire tower.

“Oh man, Steven. we are really, REALLY high up!” Connie said excitedly, looking down through the translucent bubble. She squeezes Steven tighter, even though the bubble can’t break that easily, and Steven was in control of his floating abilities. “This is incredible!”

“Really?” Steven asked, holding Connie tightly to reassure her that she wont fall. “We’ve done this a dozen times in the past.”

“Not over a busy city at night.” Connie replied joyfully “and when did Bismuth put a warp pad here? It kind of looked new.”

“Oh, that pad? It was always there for a while. We’ve just never use it as much.” Steven said, trying to sound convincing. “but that thing’s been there forever and no one ever noticed it.”

“The city is over 200 years old. And no one has ever noticed it? In the back of an obscured garage?” Connie said, looking at Steven skeptically. She knew something was going on.

“Well….i mean…no one’s noticed the moon spire. Or the galaxy warp. Or even why there’s a giant statue of a multi-armed woman on a beach.” Steven said, trying to focus. “I’m kind of having a hard time trying to concentrate, Connie.”

“Oh. Sorry. Keep flying.” Connie said, holding all questions until they land on something solid. Holding onto Steven, she could see the windows and some of the skyline through the gaps of buildings. The sun had set, leaving a deep purple hue on the horizon. The further up they flew, the quieter things got. Finally, they made it to the top of the tallest skyscraper. It was in an unauthorized area, but it didn’t seem to have anyone around. The bubble gently landed and popped over the concrete ground.

“It’s beautiful up here.” Connie said, as a slightly cold breeze blew by. “Kind of chi-.”

She nearly finished her sentence when Steven took off his pink overshirt and draped it over her shoulders.

“Heh. Always the gentlemen.” Connie smiled before turning back to kiss Steven on the cheek. “So…how long did it take for bismuth to drag a warp pad into the city?”

Steven was caught. It was all over. The lion was out of the box.

“Um…about a few weeks.” Steven said, sounding guilty. “trying to get a warp pad was the easy part. Lugging a 30-ton technological piece of rock onto a truck, drive into the city, and placing it in a rental garage was…tricky. Needed some help from Amethyst and Jasper. Kind of awkward. But It’s worth it. This is something special.”

“Well, yeah. it is special, but I don’t think it’s THAT special.” Connie said. Looking at the skyline. “I’ve kind of seen this stuff before. Not that I don’t appreciate it. It’s awesome, but I have a feeling something is up with you.”

“Well. yeah. there kind of is.” Steven said cautiously. This was a very delicate situation. “There’s something I want to ask you.”

“Oh really? And on top of the tallest building in Empire City?” Connie said skeptically. “This is going to be very interesting.”

Steven’s knees feel like they’re about to give out. His stomach was churning, and he’s questioning a lot of things. ‘Am I afraid of heights? Is this really the tallest building in the city? Is asking her this a really good idea, right before classes start up again?’. Steven made it this far. He can’t go back.

“Connie. There’s something I need to ask you.” Steven said nervously. Connie turned to look at him confusingly.

“You’ve kind of already said that.” Connie said, slowly looking concerned. “Steven, are you feeling ok? Do you need to lay down?”

“No. I’m…..I’m fine. I just. I have something important to ask you.” Steven said, slowly feeling kind of dizzy. “Connie…how’s classes going?”

Connie looked worried. Very worried.

“Um…they don’t start until next week. And that doesn’t seem to be an important question. That’s a regular question you asked every time I come home from class.” Connie tried to reply normally, but she knew something was wrong. “Steven? What’s going on?”

Steven’s knees started to buckle, but only before Connie came up to him to hold him steady. Steven began to feel somewhat better having someone keeping him stable.

“Ok. That wasn’t the real question I wanted to ask.” Steven admitted. No going back. “I…need to tie my shoes.”

“You’re wearing sandals, Biscuit.” Connie said, as she watched him kneel on the ground. She knew that Steven knew that, because it dawned on her what was happening. Skyline at dusk, on top of the famous Empire Tower. Completely secluded. This came straight out of an old journal she had when she was younger. Steven knew to never go through her stuff, so this meant that Amethyst had a hand in what’s about to go down, since she has some issues with personal boundaries ever since she moved in with Steven last year. “Steven…are you…”

Words escaped them both. Steven knelt down and looked up at Connie, holding one of her hands as she stood there, mouth agape.

“Connie…. would you…” Steven attempted to speak, but his nerves were getting the best of him. “Will you….”

“Come on, biscuit. You can do it.” Connie said encouragingly, knowing exactly what he was going to say. “You have this, Steven. follow through.”

Those words were enough to help him ask what he always wanted to ask for a long time. She always knew how to encourage him, push onward. She always knew.

“Connie…will you marry me? Will you be my knight?” Steven asked, with a few beads of sweat falling down his forehead.

“YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!!” exclaimed Connie, loud enough to slightly rattle the windows nearby, and grinning from ear to ear. “Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes! YES!”

At that moment, Steven began to feel faint. Connie pulled him up from the ground to kiss him when the door to the roof nearby busted open to reveal two security guards running out to see two people holding each other and about to kiss.

“Wha…What is going on here?! How did you get up here?!” Ordered one of the guards sternly. Steven and Connie were frozen in place. This was not how things were supposed to go.

“Steven, you think you could bubble us and fly on out of here?” Connie whispered to Steven. suddenly, from behind them, they heard the whirling of helicopter blades. Swiftly, from behind them, a purple helicopter roared up from behind them with a single passenger inside. It was Amethyst and Peridot with an armful of bean cans.

“Get inside my head, lovebirds!” Yelled the Ame-copter, to the absolute shock of the security guards. Steven and Connie ran to the edge of the tower and leaped onto the hovering Amethyst, still holding hands. All while Peridot had two hovering cans aimed at the security guards. The guards chased after them only to be met with cans of beans right into their stomachs, causing them to keel over. Sitting inside, the Ame-copter pulled away from the building and few off towards beach city.

“Well?” Amethyst yelled over the sound of her blades whipping the air.

“Well what?” Connie and Steven asked in unison.

“Gah, forget it! I knew you would say yes. Guess that means I don’t have to toss you out into the water.” Amethyst sighed, realizing the obvious answer to her question. “But you better not be making out inside my head! I already have enough going on without you two smooching it up.”

If there was any romantic mood to be had, it was ultimately ruined by the threat of being thrown out of a moving vehicle, but not enough to cause the two of them to stop holding hands tightly.


End file.
